Behind the Bushes Suspicions
by Autumn's.Reign
Summary: Kagome wakes up to hear suspicious sounds behind the bushes, she looks to find out what...[[Sounds better than it actually is]] [[InuxKagish]] [[OneShot]]


**A/N: **So…just pretend I didn't write this and that if I did, it's good…

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Not me. Ask someone else.

* * *

Kagome was suspicious. It was, after all, a very suspicious thing. She could hear muttering, which was a suspicious sign. Behind the trees (also suspicious). And Inuyasha wasn't perched in the tree he had been in when she went to bed: always a cause for suspicion. So, putting two and two together, she was very suspicious.

Detangling herself from her sleeping bag and the small kitsune, Kagome padded over to the bushes as quietly as she could (Trying not to seem suspicious). Parting the thick leaves back, Kagome saw something horrific and heart-wrenching.

She was right to be suspicious.

Inuyasha's hair was all tangled! That beautiful, glorious, magnificent hair was being mistreated! Oh, who ever would do such a horrendous thing?!

Blinking back tears, Kagome shifted slightly so she could see the culprit, and gasped as she caught sight of who it was.

Kikyo.

Kagome's eyes narrowed to slits, her anger starting to surge through her veins. The little…

How dare she ruin that hair!

Still unnoticed behind the bush, Kagome watched in mounting horror as Kikyo took another step towards Inuyasha, her deathly pale hand becoming more tangled in Inuyasha's silky silver hair. Oh, how Kagome wanted to cry.

Taking a silent, deep breath to calm herself, Kagome watched as Kikyo closed the small space between her and Inuyasha, her lips coming into contact with his in a kiss.

Her eyes widening even more, if that was even possible at this point, Kagome put a hand over her mouth to prevent her from crying out. Not his lips too! What other part of Inuyasha was she going to violate!?

Then, Kikyo's whispered words reached her ears. "I'm going to enjoy hell with you, Inuyasha…"

Now, Kagome was already at the end of her tether, here. She was pissed beyond understanding, and to hear the woman who had pinned her love to a tree for fifty freakin' years was enough to make her snap. Why did she have to watch this? She could be at home if it weren't for that damn mutt, taking a nice, relaxing bath…But no. She had to watch this-this scene!

Kagome burst through her hiding spot, startling the pair that had believed, a moment ago, that they were alone.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw her storm towards him and Kikyo, and he panicked. "Kagome, it's not what it looks like!" he said, pulling himself from his old love.

"Oh, really?" Kagome said angrily, stepping in front of him and poking him in the chest.

"Mmhmm…" Inuyasha mumbled, unable to meet her furious gaze. Deary me, why did this have to happen? Kagome will never forgive him, or know that Kikyo wasn't the one he wanted to be kissing behind the bushes…

Turning, Kagome faced Kikyo, who stood still, looking bored, flicking her hair a little. Why did this girl keep interrupting her when she finally got a chance to take Inuyasha to hell, where he belongs with her?

"Bitch!" Kagome screeched, slapping her across the face harshly. "MY man!"

Surprise is such an inadequate word to describe how Kikyo felt. That sure wasn't…expected. Maybe flabbergasted will do better. A mixture of the two, then?

"What?" she said dumbly in her cold, unnatural voice, rubbing her red cheek gingerly, glaring for all she was worth at the fuming teen.

"You heard me!" Kagome cried, raising her hand again, making Kikyo flinch. "He's my man, and you aren't gonna take him no where!"

"I…I – How dare you spea-" Kikyo started to rant, but Kagome cut her off.

"Not only did you kiss MY MAN, but you RUINED HIS HAIR! Do you know how long I spent washing that mane!? Do you know how many hours it took me to brush every single tangle from it!? So you know the care of which I used to trim the split ends!? NO! You will STAY AWAY!" Kagome yelled, seemingly unable to run short of breath.

Inuyasha, of course, just stood silently behind Kagome, knowing there was nothing he could do or say to calm her down. In fact, he was scared. Big, roaring demons, he can handle without the slightest bit of fear. Angry youkai, even his brother when he's pissed as hell, not even a single thrill of terror…But Kagome when she's worked herself into a passion, nothing frightens Inuyasha more than that.

When he next looked up, Kikyo was gone and Kagome was standing facing the spot where he had last seen her, shaking with all the anger she had yet to release on him.

He braced himself for her verbal assault.

"Sit boy!" she screamed, whirling to watch him slam into the ground, creating the four thousand, eight hundred and twenty-seventh Inuyasha-shaped crater in the forest floor.

"I hope that will never happen again, Inuyasha, I'd hate to have to do something I'll regret." And with that said, Kagome walked away, back to her sleeping bag which is not suspicious in the least.

**A/N:** Uh…yeah…


End file.
